FNAF high
by Writerofthelostsoul
Summary: how long can someone be ignored before that person reaches their breaking point? well you're about to find out. Rated T for theme, may be rated M later, but that's for the future, also I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

FNAF high

Hello again-ish, I revamped this story because I looked through it and holy shit I had to cringe at all my grammar, like holy hell. Long story short: this is revamped.

I will say this first off. This fanfiction was created while I listened to "noticed" by: MandoPony

Hello all loyal and non-loyal reviewers of my story writings I have a new fanfiction based around FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S and the main character is Foxy. Long story short it came to me in a dream and in my mindless zone were no man or women should enter.

Anyways this is going to be an AU fanfic and it will have humanized characters. Also note the fact that none of the characters have official last names except for mike and Jeremy. I don't care for them and I don't like them one bit. Any ways here are how this fanfic will work.

Also I wrote this fanfiction listening to a lot of three days' grace music (mainly PAIN)

unofficial names for each character

Foxy: fox jones

Chicca: Chicca Hernandez

Bonnie: bonnie blitzEnberg

Freddy: Freddy Fazbear (obviously, what else would Freddy's last name be? Don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question)

Golden Freddy: Freddy Goldman

Mangle: mangle

Now before this chapter turns into a catalog for characters and outfits let's begin shall we.

On with the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again and again it happens did I do something to anger them and this is what they do?" he said with sadness dripping between his teeth. "What did I say or do to have you guys ignore me like this, the new kids don't help either, damn bastards." He just wanted an answer to what the hell caused his friends to ignore him.

You see foxy had great friends; bonnie blitzenberg, Chicca Hernandez, and finally Freddy fazbear, those he once called friends were now ignoring him like he was the next plague, and he just didn't know why, he tried making friends with other kids but they just laughed and walked away. The one question that ran through his mind for days was; what did he do to deserve this.

3 months later

Within three months foxy lost weight and Freddy Goldman had replaced him in the small group he once called his friends. He was just loving his new found loneliness and the best part he took a new hobby that helped to remedy the pain and sadness he felt from days of loneliness, the reason he was now only wearing long sleeve shirts: he began to slit his wrists. And he hid his arms behind long sleeve shirts and he wore jeans instead of shorts, now. Life was a fucking fairy-tale full of sunshine and rainbows for foxy now, totally amazing.

"Students we have a new student joining our class. Please come in now." Mr. Schmidt said in his usual nonchalant tone.

A girl with white hair, a pale complexion and one yellow eye and one white eye walked in to the room she was wearing all white clothes which really brought out her eyes.

Mr. Schmidt said in his usual tone "mangle, could you please take the seat next to foxy jones over there." He pointed at foxy and mangle walked over to foxy and sat down next to him.

Mangle was good at reading people and she could tell, foxy was depressed for reasons he wished to not discuss and she could relate to him, and he was kind of cute.

Foxy however was off in his own world of despair and depression.

DING-don-ding DON the bell rang releasing the students to lunch. Foxy at this time usually went to hang out in the library with the librarian Mr. Fitzgerald, or he went to the next class he had. But he was having a craving for a sandwich. So he headed towards the lunchroom.

He got his lunch and sat down at the corner away from everyone else, to ignore the pain he felt when he was around his 'friends'. He walked over to the empty table to see the new student mangle siting at the opposite side enjoying what looked like a turkey sandwich.

She looked happy and unaware of his agony, he smiled a sad smile before looking at his own tray which had a sandwich. He picked it up and took a large biter out of it. And swallowed it, he felt the missing flavors find their homes back in his mouth but the flavors to him was just a way to ignore the pain he had, temporary distractions like these were a gift depression had given him.

"Hey foxy!" a voice called out he didn't need to know who it was, it was the who made his blood boil, the cause of all of his agony and the reason he began causing self-pain the bastard, Freddy Goldman.

He grits his teeth but ignored his anger and said to the blonde "what can I do for you Freddy?" he asked while he felt like strangling the other boy.

"Well I and the gang were going to watch the new movie "five night's at beacon" and we were wondering if you wanted to come along, it will be fun." He said unknown to the demonic rage he caused in foxy.

Foxy faked a smile and said to the blonde devil "sorry Freddy, but I have other plans after school I am afraid that I can't hang out with you guys." He was really considering killing Freddy right on the spot but decided against it, he didn't need a psychic evaluation, and he didn't want to spend time in the JDC.

Freddy sighed "darn I thought you would want to come with us."

Foxy thought 'I would if they would stop being such assholes, and you would die in a hole you fucktoid.'

Freddy looked at foxy "well if you change your mind, you are always welcome to come along." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a movie ticket marked for 7:30 p.m. and handed foxy the ticket.

And foxy accepted it.

"You know they all want to see you again, if you decide to change your mind you know where we'll be tonight." He said leaving foxy in shock.

They wanted to see him and he was unaware of it.

He felt his stomach sink and felt a familiar itch claw at his head. He sprinted out of the room and to the bathroom where he proceeded to splash. He heard a stall door open, he looked up at the mirror to see one of his former friends the one and only, bonnie blitz Enberg, the one who could be a complete dumbass at the best and worst of times, and even though he acted like an idiot he had great test scores, he was brain smart, regular society smart…not so much.

"Hey foxy." Bonnie said like he did nothing wrong, and he just didn't know what he had done yet.

"Hello bonnie." Foxy said in a monotone voice.

"So are you going to the see the new Scott Cawthon movie 'five nights at beacon?'" Bonnie asked Foxy.

Foxy dried off his face and said to bonnie "bonnie has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?"

Bonnie nodded "all the time, but I don't think I am, I have the second best scores in this school." He said.

Foxy left the bathroom contemplating whether or not to go to the movies with his former friends, he had one policy "give it a shot and if you don't like it, stop doing it." So he decided to go to the movies with his former friends. 'What could possibly go wrong?'

Several hours later

Foxy decided to wear a red hoodie with fox ears sewn into the hood, and a pair of black jeans with a brown leather belt, and finally his signature eye, patch. He was all ready to go. He felt a familiar itch, he contemplated about scratching the itch. But he decided against doing the one thing that got him into this mess and locked the front door and headed down the alleyway that was at least a mile long but a short cut to the movie theater.

While he walked he heard a voice and stopped in his tracks "you look a little lost, boy. Don't you know what ally way you're walking through?" the voice said causing foxy to shiver in fear.

He remained silent, he heard footsteps, running up at him. He turned around and saw a figure with a knife. His eyes widened in horror, there was nothing he could think of doing.

The next thing he knew he had a knife stab him in the stomach, he doubled over in pain.

'So this is how it ends huh? how ironic. I was going to relieve pain and pain is what kills me.' He laughed darkly. He was going to go to his friends to try to start a new journey, but his journey was ending right now.

"What's so funny you little shit?" the man asked pissed off that he couldn't find the boy's wallet.

"Oh nothing it's just that my death is ironic, I was going to see my friends to try and start on a new slate and what stops me, is you." He laughed more. He knew he was going to die, and he didn't care. The one day he turned away from the pain is the day that he was going to experience the worst pain in his life, the pain of a slow agonizing death. It really fucking hurt to laugh but he didn't care.

"That is ironic. Huh." The mysterious man said before running out of the ally way, disappearing from Foxy's sight.

As foxy faded into darkness he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Foxy!" it sounded scared. Foxy cracked one eye open and saw the new kid, mangle. What was she doing here? Oh well this was the end, at least he could die knowing at least one person cared for him, even if he barely knew mangle she seemed like a nice girl. He though as Unconsciousness claimed him.

Mangle quickly ripped out her phone dialing 911.

"Hello 911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"My friend got stabbed in the stomach, he's bleeding out and needs help." Mangle said frantically.

"Alright give us your location and we'll be there in a minute. For now, apply pressure to wound, if you have a jacket or something, wrap it around the wound to slow down the bleeding." The operator instructed.

"We are at Benedict RD. in the alley way, please hurry." Mangle said urgently.

"We're on our way, hang on." The operator said before hanging up.

After mangle had successfully tied her dragged jacket around Foxy's stomach wound, she dragged his body out of the alley. She heard the sirens and saw the ambulance.

The ambulance stopped and a medic team had piled out and put Foxy on a stretcher before they piled back into the ambulance. Mangle had asked if she could come to the hospital, they allowed her to tag along, but only because she could give the police information on the person she saw.

At the hospital

Medics piled out to the hospital and rolled Foxy through the doors into the emergency room.

While police officers asked mangle a list of question about the person who had attacked Foxy, what the person looked like and etc.

Elsewhere

Back at the alley way a lonely piece of paper laid in a pool of Foxy's blood, that piece of paper caused it all to happen. The reason foxy even left his house in the first place, to repair the bonds severed by others.

The next day

Foxy woke up slowly to the sound of a heart monitor. When he opened his eye he saw that a person with white hair had fallen asleep hugging his arm. He blushed, he was that important to someone. Why wasn't he dead? And why was he in a hospital bed.

He recalled the events of last night. He was tired of it, all the loneliness, maybe he could let someone be his friend.

Foxy found a remote by his bedside and turned on the TV to see the news.

"in today's headline local resident, Foxy jones, was stabbed and lived. local officer reports it was the same man who murdered the five children at the soul's pizzeria." The reporter was blocked out of the way by a video going into more detail about the case. He didn't care anymore. He was just glad that he had survived.

He wasn't looking forward to going back to school, ugh he could already feel the rumors and questions coming at him, all the way from the hospital.

Foxy was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a yawn, Mangle had woken up.

"Good morning, Foxy." Mangle greeted him.

"why did you save me, when we were back at the ally?" He asked, getting a shock look from Mangle.

"Well, you were bleeding out, and I did the only thing any sensible person would do." Mangle said.

"Thank you, Mangle." Foxy said.

"No prob- "Mangle couldn't finish her sentence because the door burst open, revealing some ever so familiar faces to Foxy.

"Foxy!" the people said.

His old 'friends'.

"Hello." Foxy's tone went from emotional and free, back to monotone.

Mangle inwardly cursed, she was so goddamned close to helping him, only to have her progress washed away by a couple of people.

His friends made their way to Foxy's bed and starting asking him questions.

He ignored them and stared out the window to the right of his hospital bed. The window was looking extremely tempting right now.

"Foxy, what did we do to have you avoid us?" Chicca begged her redhead friend.

Foxy's ears twitched, he heard that question, and answered Chicca with a question of his own.

"I don't know, Chicca, what kind of friends only shift their gaze when a former friend gets stabbed?" he got a grin "I'll tell you: some very shitty friends." Foxy said without a trace of regret.

Chicca was shocked, her friend had just basically told the rest of her friends to "fuck off".

"Oy, what the hell, Foxy. Chicca didn't do anything, why are you snapping at her for?" Bonnie asked Foxy.

"And you, Bonnie Blitzenberg, you're so goddamned fucking stupid, that you can't even understand a simple metaphor, even when the meaning of it was written down write in front of you." Foxy shot back at Bonnie.

"Foxy- "Freddy began but was cut off by his former friend glaring at him.

"And you, Freddy Fazbear, you are the absolute worst, of the bunch." Foxy said, feeling like he had just scratched an itch that just wouldn't quit.

"But you want to know the absolute worst thing the three of you have done?" Foxy asked, getting shaky nods from the trio.

"Tell me, how long has it been since any of you have talked to me, or even tried starting a conversation with me, how long has it been?" Foxy asked the people in front of him.

They were silent, they didn't know.

"I'll tell you. Three months. Three months since I last talked to any of you." Foxy said, to the trio.

Mangle looked at the group in shock 'they ignored their friend for that long?' she thought to herself.

"Foxy, we're sor- "Bonnie was cut off when he felt Freddy's hand touch his shoulder. Bonnie looked at his friend, who just shook his head.

The trio took their leave, and left Foxy alone with Mangle.

"Sorry you had to see that." Foxy apologized

"it's alright, Foxy. They got what was coming to them." Mangle said to Foxy.

"Hey uh, Mangle. Could you um uh step out of the room so I can change into my clothes?" Foxy said with a pink tint in his cheeks.

Mangle nodded before detaching herself from Foxy and sliding his privacy curtain around his bed.

Three hours later

After three hours of waiting and talking with his new friend, Mangle. He had been released from the hospital. And had made a new friend in the process. So he may have gotten stabbed and lived but he made a friend in the process. So it was worth it.

Now the only thing that was left was to go to school again and deal with all the gossip and yellow journalism, dammit.

'Maybe…maybe things won't be so bad' Foxy thought with a glimmer of hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is FNAF high for you. So if you think I should continue this story say continue this story.

Also check out my other story

Black blood huntsman

Also please review and favorite.

I am writer of the lost soul. I hope you enjoyed this story.


	2. Chapter 2

FNAF high 2

Hello again community of FNAF, I am Writerofthelostsoul and I am back with chapter two of FNAF high, with more foxy x mangle, and jackass-ery. So I have a new chapter, but it won't be as long as I would like it to be, sorry about that. Also on a fun-fact tone, I have decided to tell a few things that my father told me, it was his advice that he gave me when growing up, but unfortunately it was the typical Casanova advice that you would expect from your dad. I'm not a Casanova; I'm a socially awkward wallflower that got pulled from the wall by a gardener that is now my friend. I mean who can't relate to that? well fair enough maybe some can't, but that's been my school experience so far.

Time to respond to reviews yay!

Mari The Cutie; Will do.

 _Daydreamer B.A.; stop guessing you ruin my ideas ;_; L don't condone hatin' so don't attack this dude._

NightbaneVonHeckles: I'm glad that I could give you what you wanted hope you like this chapter

Rulerofhere: I am and I won't stop until it's complete

Also I have written two more stories since last time I Posted this and both are RWBY stories, but one is a crossover with FNAF, I recommend that you check both of them out, and if you have a computer, Please do cast a vote in the poll on my profile, I'd really appreciate it.

Also there are a few videos that I recommend you should watch "AMV - Around the world" it's a fantastic remix of a song I like, also Courtesy call. And "The end is where we Begin". Finally "Becoming Insane". these are songs that helped me create inspiration for writing this story.

Note 3; I do not own FNAF or anything, the owner of this franchise is the sexy Scott Cawthon who has done some amazing things with his computers and brain and imagination.

Also, if any of you are multi-community members, I have a few other stories that I think are worth checking out.

Please do follow, favorite or even leave a review (please leave a review, I need feedback on how and where I could improve this story to make it better for you guys. it would be mighty appreciated, I'm also completely cool with harsh criticism.)

Now then, On with the show! *red curtains pull back revealing a screen and a countdown timer*

5...4...3...2...1...0

* * *

Foxy woke up the next morning to see the sun shining brightly in the sky and to see that Mangle had fallen asleep in his arms, so there were a few advantages to having your parents be extremely flexible. Namely letting new friends sleep over at your house after they save you from bleeding out in a cold dark alleyway.

Foxy took it upon himself to wake mangle up, they would be late for school otherwise.

"Hey mangle," Foxy nudged Mangle's shoulder with his right hand, causing her to stir from her sleep and awaken.

"Good morning, Mangle." Foxy said sleepily before getting out of bed and stretching out his limbs causing a few things to pop.

Mangle Yawned "Good morning~ Foxy, did you sleep well?" She asked her friend who was in his crimson and black long sleeve pajamas, walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Why yes I did sleep well." He said as he continued his trip to the bathroom with Mangle in pursuit.

"that's good, well let's get this show on the road shall we." Mangle said to Foxy as she opened the bathroom door and they both walked inside to get washed and freshen up.

* * *

Shower with Mangle

Mangle removed her white nightgown, hopped in the shower and turned on the water until was nice and warm for her before she began washing herself.

The hot water cascaded down her petite form as she lathered it in vanilla scented body wash. She was feeling fresh already. After she cleaned her hair, she put down her body wash on the shelf inside the shower and started washing her hair with a two in one bottle of Strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

"Mangle are you finished showering yet?" Came Foxy's voice muffled by the sound of shower-spray.

Mangle didn't know how long she had been showering but it was long enough.

"Yea, I'm done, sorry for taking so long in the shower." she said walking out of the shower naked.

Foxy's eyes went wide as saucers "Uh..." he stared open mouthed, jaw dropped, even though Mangle was 5'4" she had her curves in the right place, her body with glistening water droplets slowly running down her back. Foxy looked Mangle up and down until her voice brought him from his perverted observations of Mangle's anatomy.

"Foxy is everything okay?" mangle said drying off with A towel.

Foxy snapped himself out of his stupor and looked mangle in her eyes as he sputtered trying to say something coherent but all that came out was. "uh, I- well. Yes, it's all fine!" he shouted before running out into the hall still in his pajamas his face a bloody shade crimson.

Mangle just shrugged and continued to get dressed before brushing her teeth.

* * *

Five minutes later

"Okay Foxy it's your turn" Mangle said opening the fully dressed in white pants and a pink T-shirt with a pink heart in the center and a pair of pink and white shoes.

Foxy nodded silently before going inside the bathroom and hopping in the shower with his toothbrush already pre-pasted with mint toothpaste, and started brushing whilst in the then proceeded to grab a bottle of raspberry scented body wash and began to lather it over himself being careful to avoid the fresh surgery scar, it looked cool, but it was still kind of sensitive. the hot water ran down his body in the shower, washing off the body wash.

'They say that a shower is a great place to rethink your thoughts, and get a much clearer picture for ideas. This is true, but I use it to only when I really need it'. He then proceeded to grab the raspberry scented shampoo and massaged into his scalp and washed it out with the shower spray.

After Foxy got himself all clean he stepped out of the shower and looked at the mirror to see it reflect his body . . . he didn't like the look of all the scars that had accumulated over the nine months of loneliness, they were a constant reminder that he had turned to the blade instead of going to seek help, all for . . . what, so he didn't seem weak to others? Even **he** thought that was weak of him to do. Oh the irony was thick and heavy in that thought you could practically cut it with a knife. (eh, joke, no? Oh yeah I probably shouldn't joke about this topic, sorry.)

Knocking was heard on the bathroom "Foxy it's 7:30, your mom told me over the phone to come get you, she's a lovely woman by the way." Mangle said from the other side of the door.

"Okay got it, I'll be down in minute!" Foxy shouted as he quickly dried himself off with a towel and got dressed and ran back to his room to get his and Mangle's backpacks before he literally jumped down a whole flight of 12 steps, making a loud painful **THUD** noise upon landing and then a pain-filled groan followed afterwards.

"are you okay Foxy?!" Mangle rushed from the kitchen to the bottom of the steps with a worried expression.

Foxy clenched his jaw in pain and looked at Mangle before firmly nodding his head and dropping their backpacks by the front door and going into the kitchen to see a sheet of paper next to his breakfast, his curiosity getting the better of him. He picked it up and started reading it...

 _Dear Foxy,_

 _Hello Foxy by the time you read this letter we're both probably at work, but unfortunately we regret to inform you that our boss has assigned us to undercover case duty again, so like last time it will be about a month before we get to see you again. Damn chief, doesn't that bitch understand that I want to see my son? Either way both of us are on undercover cop duty again, but we do have some good news. Son we heard about you getting stabbed and surviving, So we both decided that you needed a friend, but thankfully your friend Mangle saved us the awkwardness and trouble (she's a lovely girl by the way, so polite), we are forever in her debt for saving you. I'm starting to get sidetracked here. We (me and your father) decided while cooking dinner last night, when you and Mangle were doing homework, we planned to ask her while you were in the bathroom, if she would stay over to keep you company. So last night when you went to the bathroom we asked Mangle if she would like to stay at the house while we were gone to look after you and keep you company, she agreed. So now you can have company over until we get back, we Love and miss you son._

 _Sincerely, your parents_

 _P.S. Son if you get the chance: take her to bed, after all no woman can resist the Jones charm, trust me it works_ _every time._

 _P.P.S. Son we love you and do try out your father's advice, after all he was right back then. I couldn't resist that dorky charm your father had._

 _Love you son, Alex Jones_

Foxy nearly slammed his head onto the granite counter-top in agony from reading his parent's words. Did his parents honestly think he was a Casanova, he could just about interact with his lab partners when collaborating on an assignment. He pushed the thoughts aside for now and ate his breakfast, he then grabbed his bottle of ice water from the fridge, his backpack by the front door and started walking to school with Mangle, after he locked the front door.

"So, you're going to stay with me until my parents return eh?" Foxy questioned Mangle bluntly.

Mangle smiled happily at Foxy and nodded "Yep, I'm going to be staying with you until your parents get back." She had an extremely goofy grin on her face, she then proceeded to chat with Foxy until the school came into view, but something changed about Foxy when they touched campus ground.

His face it was so. . . blank. She was good at reading people, it was the one thing her family had taught her to do, but his it was just gone, even his eyes were dead. _Wait, let's get a much closer look, he can't be that good at hiding his emotions._ So Mangle searched her friend's face trying to look for anything that would show any emotion. Nope it was all gone.

"hey um Mangle, what class was the test that we studied for last night in again, I can't remember." Foxy said sheepishly grinning.

Mangle smiled, he was at least showing some emotion, "the test was in Physics, but knowing Mr. McKennath, he would probably throw a fit if we didn't have our assignments done."

Foxy nodded "That he would do, and probably have a fit too."

The bell had rung and when Mangle and Foxy had sat down in their seats, that's when Foxy had heard **it**. The dreaded rumors that the school generated.

 _This day can't possibly get any worse..._

He was wrong, he was oh so very fucking wrong. It got worse. HE just had to jinx himself, because the second he stepped into the classroom. Not only was **everyone** looking at him and Mangle, but there were whispers about the recent news and him going around, and they didn't care if he was there. He was _so_ fucking **done _with_** _this **SHIT.**_

He said aloud to the whole room, "Oi, if you're all going to talk about someone behind their back, then talk about them when they're **not** in the room, you fucking idiots!" Foxy exclaimed in absolute disgust, he had had _enough_ of this shit to last the rest of his fucking life!

Foxy was about to open his mouth to chew everyone out again, that was until Mangle had pulled him out of the room by his clothe's waist-band, jerking him out of the room while he was seething with rage between his teeth, he turned around to harshly glare at his friend only for his anger to quickly retreat from his face and be replaced by anxiety.

"Uh- I-I'm sorry for gl-" Foxy was cut off by Mangle wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"Shh Foxy, relax okay. You do have every right to curse them out, but you were close to having an emotional breakdown, and I don't think you nor I wanted that to happen." Mangle said while hugging her friend close to herself.

Foxy nodded silently and sighed heavily.

"Foxy, do you want me to wait out here with you until you got it all under control?" Mangle asked her friend who responded with a silent nod and walked over to the wall and slid down to the floor and huddled in fetal position. Mangle shrugged and sat down next to Foxy with her legs crossed and silently waited for her friend.

30 minutes later

After a while of sitting down in the hallway Mangle had positioned Foxy so his head was now on her lap, which allowed her to start stroking his hair gently and so she had been doing just that for the last ten minutes and she had been enjoying it, and maybe Foxy was. But she did know that he hadn't moved since she started to run her fingers through his soft red hair.

"Mangle, I think I'm good now," Foxy said startling his friend. But she nodded and stood up while offering a hand to her friend who had accepted it and stood up next to her.

They both walked up to the door and knocked on it before entering, the teacher just motioned them to sit down and they did just that.

Lunchtime

Mangle and her friend had entered the lunchroom and there were snippets of conversation that they picked up here and there

"Yeah dude! I bombed the test, my parents are going to kill me!.."

"Did you hear what happened with Jessica, she actually bitch-slapped her cheating boyfriend.."

"Yeah and Foxy got stabbed like ten times and didn't fight back or even try to protect himself, apparently someone who went unnamed saved him, the little punk can't even fight back, weak..."

"I heard that the two are going out together..."

"No dude, she said that they MIGHT be going out with each-other..."

"Then he cursed Chica out and chewed out Freddy and his friends.."

Foxy kept a neutral expression on his face, but was internally conflicted about the comment of him being 'weak', sure it was half-true, but that was over now. . . right?

He shook his head violently, banishing these thoughts from his mind and grabbed his lunch from the counter as mangle followed suit and grabbed hers. He was walking over to an empty table and sat down and started to eat his lunch while talking with Mangle, he enjoyed her company, to him it was a damned refreshing change from the usual isolation at lunchtime. The back and forth conversation between him and Mangle continued for a while, until he felt someone roughly tug his shirt.

Foxy turned around to come face to face with the one who he should have ignored in the first place, he didn't and look at what happened to him. But _this,_ this **Creature** , is the reason why he even left his house last night, that was the biggest mistake he had made in his life and he didn't plan on making it again. **Never again!** Foxy grit his teeth and let a scowl adorn his face, he was pissed. "What do you fucking want, Goldilocks?!" he shouted at his enemy.

Freddy just sighed and tugged Foxy towards the direction he was going, but Foxy wouldn't budge, so he tried again.

 ***CLAP***

Next thing Freddy knew he was down on his stomach against the floor, nose bleeding, with a Foxy Jones glaring at him with pure potent _hatred_. Freddy didn't think that Foxy would hit him, boy was he wrong.

"You little bastard.." Freddy said under his breath hopefully no-one heard, but again he was proven wrong when he turned around and saw Foxy's foot coming straight at his face. Freddy ducked down, but was kicked in the stomach. Causing him to lose his breath and let out a pained _gasp._

Everyone in the cafeteria had gathered around the table and the room to witness the scene that was playing out, some were even saying things like 'kick his ass!' and 'hit him in the face!'. But Foxy ignored all of them and violently grabbed Freddy's hair and made direct eye-contact with his opponent and said, "Now you listen here Goldman, I'm going to make myself clear here. I want you and **Y** **our** friends to leave me and **MY** friend **Alone** , now you are going to go back to where you came from and **never** speak to me or my friend again, Got it Goldilocks?"

Freddy nodded fearfully.

Foxy threw Freddy back down to the ground and then proceeded to spit in his face, "Now get the hell out of here!" He shouted. When Freddy was gone he looked around at everyone else and snarled, "Well!? What are **you** still standing around for?! Get the hell out of my face!"

And just like that they all went back to minding their own business and the cafeteria fell back into its' usual conversational atmosphere. . . well almost, there was a tension in the air, no doubt because of what had transpired.

* * *

* **Ding dong ding don. don ding ding don***

The final; bell of the day had rung and everyone was released from school. So were our main duo.

The two of them had started their trek back to Foxy's house while Foxy had started telling Mangle about a few experiences he had during his isolation...

". . . So, when I was being beaten up by these, everyone else had just watched, hell some of the fuckers were even recording my pain. Fun-fact; The people who had been recording, they posted the videos onto Scottube. The name of one of the videos was "Emo gets ass kicked by three guys", and it has 213,450 views in total last time I checked, which was about a year ago, so most likely it has gotten more views. . . ."

* * *

After they were both back at the Jones' house they had finished their homework and the chores, they had both curled up on the couch to watch a movie with popcorn and wrap themselves in a giant red and white striped blanket. The movie they were watching was, _Saw_. All the gore and sounds of flesh being cut and bones crushed and screams of agony were enough to have them change the movie to, _Escape the Kidnapper. Which was a movie of a duo that had been abducted by men in suits and brought to a large mansion_ that they were forced top clean and live in against their will, because the owner had used them as sex slaves for her own sick pleasure. The movie had some implications of sex, but never actually showed. IT was a pretty good movie all in all.

When the movie had ended, Mangle had passed out at some point during the movie and was now sleeping with her head against the couch and mouth hanging open with drool leaking and running down her face.

Foxy had gently maneuvered Mangle so she wouldn't wake up, and walked from the living room all the way upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door. He had a grim expression plastered on his face as he searched for his silver pen that wrote in red but always left a tear in the page. His trusty friend, Mr. Razor.

Foxy rolled up his right sleeve and looked at his arm, all the scars that crisscrossed and made an intricate looking design, inspired by depression, and created by desperation for the agony to end. He put the blade to his arm and his body started to shake, what was this?

Fear? Hope?

He threw the blade across the room and it impaled itself to the wall.

Meanwhile downstairs

Mangle had awoken from her slumber because her danger sense was going crazy. She lightly jogged upstairs and without warning opened the bathroom door to see Foxy with one sleeve rolled up revealing an arm littered with scars and him looking fearful and shocked.

He. . . he cut?

Foxy was horrified and scared, 'Oh no no no nonononononono! Not like this, not like this!' He was having a breakdown at the worst of time times. 'Oh God why, Mangle why did she have to find out like this?' Foxy gulped and stuttered incoherently.

Mangle silently walked up to Foxy and stood right in front of him, staring him dead in the eyes, as he squirmed under her gaze. He was so. . . Scared. He looked so fragile. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and hugged him tightly.

Foxy sank to his knees and hugged his friend tightly and started to sob into her shoulder as she stroked his hair with one of her hands. Mangle stood there as she had a discussion with herself, 'why did I concern myself with him?'

Perhaps it was because she saw his pain and wanted to help, or maybe it was because she saw a part of herself in him that she had at one time and left behind. Maybe it was because they both had shitty experiences and she wanted to help him because she could relate to him with her own experiences, but because she had more experience in the position he was in currently. She didn't know, but she knew that she chose it and didn't regret her choice at all.

Mangle continued to stroke her friend's hair as he sobbed into her shoulder, they should get to sleep soon, but for now Foxy needed to let it all out, like her puppiteer uncle Johnson always said, "Mangle, you may be the strongest or even the fastest person in the world, but it doesn't matter, all armor has a crack in it, you can patch it up as much as you want, but it will always be a weak spot. If this weak spot is hit then you'll be defenseless there and open yourself up to being killed. But enough of that, it's time I teach you how to read people, it is a very useful skill. Now then, the first thing to know is emotions; The face and eyes show them all at once and one at a time, figuring out when they are showing and which ones is the key to reading people. . . "

Mangle missed her Uncle, he was an amazing person and was the one who mainly took care of her, she should call him to see if he could help her with her friend. She may be strong, but even she knew that she could not take care of her friend and all the problems by herself. She was just one person after all.

* * *

Love it, hate it?

Review and Favorite or follow, it's your choice. But if you do review please tell where I could improve and what doesn't make sense and I will PM you to help explain.

*red curtains close and lights brighten* Hope you enjoyed ladies and gentlemen. I am Writerofthelostsoul, Laterz.

Bye the way 4,100 words in total in this chapter.


End file.
